Teen Titans : Hunters of the Night
by Max Knight
Summary: The Titans meet an unusual boy with Vampiric abilities but claims to be a Vampire Hunter. Slade sides with an Old Vampire Lord and wrecks havoc in Jump City ...TITANS GO ! Hunters GO ! Please read and review.


**Disclaimer :** Don't own Teen Titans. Just own my Original Characters.

**A/N : **Okay this is my fifth fic so far, though it's still my first Teen Titans fic. I hope to get everyone in character and continue the flow of the story without changing anything. Haven't seen all the Teen Titans show but after browsing through the Teen Titans website and episode reviews, I think I know what's happening there in Jump City. I had some help from my Knights of the Square Table and hope you all like this one. I'm used to write Ranma or Naruto fics but mainly SI fics so this will be a challenge to me. Enjoy.

**Teen Titans : Hunters of the Night.**

" " : speech.

# # : Thoughts

: Psychic thoughts.

* * *

A figure ran through the cold lifeless night as he chased another black figure along the forest. He wasn't panting like most people if they were to keep up this running pace of 20 miles per hour for three straight hours non stop. Instead he was getting quite annoyed by the fact that his target was running towards civilization. As his target leaped high and landed on a cliff, the chaser grunted again and did a feat no normal human being could do. He flew up the cliff and continued his chase. 

His victim laughed in a sinister way and stood there as the bright moon behind him shone with an eerie glow around him. The chaser glared at the figure and said in a stoic tone," Give up now and spare me this time wasting chase, you have no where to run and no place to hide." then he took out a silver cylinder handle and a line of pale blue light seemed to shoot out from the top but halted in air. It was four feet long and it illuminated the chaser's face from the glow. Surprisingly the chaser was young boy no older than 18 and stood 5'6 with his trench coat flowing behind him because of the cold night wind. His spiky hair strangely wasn't effected by the wind and stayed the same. His eyes was sharp and was gauging his enemy's movements, prepared for any unwanted attacks and strangers who lurks in the night. A habit from fighting beings like the one infront of him.

Speaking of which, the victim laughed again in a blood chilling voice until his eyes turned blood red, a sign when he's either angered or preparing to power up for a fight. The chaser suspected both. The victim let off a roar and floated a few inches in air as a dark aura surrounded him covering the light from the moon.

The chaser grinned, " So...you decided to make this easy eh ? Fine, I was getting tired of the constant chasing. **Let's dance**." then like an invisible signal was shown, the two dashed at each other determined to go for the first kill.

Two dark figures on the cliff could be seen fighting as the huge full moon hung in the night sky giving off what little light it could to shine the path for the two fighters. The victim started to slash his claws at the chaser who ducked and rolled over to the left. The victim tried to lunge at his attacker while he's still on the ground but was welcomed by bone shattering back flip kick from his opponent.

A normal person would have died from the impact of the chaser's silver tipped boots, but this one wasn't. Instead smoke started to form under his chin and he screamed from the pain. The attacker regained his composure and smirked while he waited for the upcoming strike he knew he would receive. He readied his light saber look-a-like weapon and prepared to repel any attack thrown to him.

The wounded victim stopped it's howling but the rage in his eyes could scare even the bravest man alive, but the chaser mearly grinned at the figure. The victim made his aura grow larger as time goes and then with another roar he let loose with a dark sickening ball of dark energy at the awaiting attacker.

" Bah, this is all you can do ?" mocked the boy and positioned his saber like a baseball bat and hit the energy ball, deflecting it back to the surprised attacker. White and black energy cracked as the blade of the saber made contact on the ball and sends out small streaks of lighting around the boy. But the boy wasn't finish as he made a dash and hid behind the energy ball. He knew what the enemy would do and he will see to it that this night is the last time his opponent escape his fate.

The floating figure was shocked to see his energy blast being swatted away like a well, ball...and towards him ! This proved a small miscalculation and he prepared to swat that ball away. Just as he deflected his own powers to the sky, which leaves his mid section wide open for any attack ranging to a gunshot down to a simple stab or even ...yes, a vertical slash.

That is what the boy did and after a second he was standing dramaticaly behind the victim with an emotionless espression on his face, but if one looked closely you could detect a hint of relief in his features. The victim stood there looking in shock at the large wound under his abdomen where blood was leaking out like a waterfall. He turned only to meet a hard punch to his face and twisted in air to fall like a rag doll.

He started to breathe hard but the loss of blood has made it difficult to even stand up. He was weakening and dieing...again.

The boy unsheathed his weapon and hid it in his trench coat. Then he walked towards the seemingly fading and twitching victim on the ground.

" Where is he ?" the boy asked.

No answer.

" WHERE IS HE ?" the boy asked again, only this time it was full of menace.

The figure on the ground was trying to stall time. He had made a mental contact to his kin and they will arrive here fast. It was just a matter of keeping this arrogant boy here long enough...

" Where is Vesh Keat ?" yelle the boy again, this time his eyes seems to glow bright red.

The victim beared his two sharp white fangs and made a vicious hiss at the boy but he bought none of it.

" Fine, I'll find him even if it takes all the time in the world." then he took out the same cylinder and with practiced ease, he sliced the victim's head off the shoulders ignoring the blood that splattered all over. He then took the victim's head and placed it between the victim's leg. Then he made a prayer as the body faded to ash.

The boy sighed and started to walk away when all of a sudden the air started to blow a bone chilling wind signaling the coming of one or more dark creatures. He took out his weapon and prepared for the attack.

" So...he called his friends eh ? Well, this seems to be a busy night. Let's dance. "

Huge dog like creatures came leaping up from the cliff side and charged at him all the while barking as they bared their fangs.

The boy leapt and came down to a crowd of these dark creatures slashing away as their heads made a trip away form their shoulders. George Lucas would be proud if he saw the boy perform even the most complex method of light saber swords skill display. The creatures were many but their numbers where starting to decline as the boy hacked, slashed, stabbed and even kicked his way through the evil crowd.

Martial arts combined with his fast swords skill, the boy quickly slayed all the dark creatures in no time at all.

As the last creatured turned into ash, the boy sighed and seathed his weapon again. Suddenly he heard a grumble and stared at his stomach in ammusement.

" Well...it's been days since I had any substance...stupid vampire..." said the boy as he headed towards the nearest town for a bite to eat.

He neared a sign post and read the latters printed on it.

" Hmm...Jump City ? Heard there are some criminals here but I don't think they're any dark ones. Could be a vacation for me." then he started his journey towards the city hoping for some peace at last.

TBC...?

-

( **A/N : **Well ? This idea came up to me after watching Twin Effect and reading some vampire fics with Raven or Robin as a vampire. I think this is considered as a Vampire fic ? So is this fic qualified to be a Darkmoon Knight challenge ? I remember him saying that there are too little Vampire/TeenTitan fics in FFnet. Anyway, please give your comments, reviews, or even constructive critisism tomy story. I will welcome them happily. Any advices on imporving my fic are also appreciated.)


End file.
